Portal 2: "True Ending"
spoilers for Portal 2 (Apologies for any and all misspellings; typed on an IPad.) It all started when I got my first Steam account. My goal was Portal 2, a game I longed to play. A smile spread as I purchased it. I eagerly began the game. Despite being a fan of gaming, there was several games I longed to play; Valve ones. For a month or so, my YouTube activites were littered with Creepypastas and Gaming Theories. They intrigued me greatly and many things entered my mind. Rarely escaping. I happily stare at the opening screen. I noticed a slight difference, the tab name had a subtitle: 'Portal 2: True Edition." I examined it in intrigue, launching virus detectors to ensure my computer's safety. No viruses; nothing abnormal. I sighed, deciding it to be an Easter egg or such. My mind left this abnormality as the game began. I smiled as the robotic voice began a minute or two in: "You have been in suspension for 9-9-9-9-9-9-9--" before Wheatly interrupte. The dialogue played with accuracy in my mind. I know this well, ''I thought, chuckling slightly. Despite knowing most of the plot; the test chambers, and thus, the dialogue for them, were foreign. No matter, I love challenges. Until I grit my teeth in frustration and sweat. But, I am digressing. I chuckle every time GLaDOS speaks in her monotone sarcasm and such, completing test chambers. Then there was a second abnormality. To those who played it, you would be aware of a turret who doesn't want you to destroy it because 'It's special.' That dialogue played normally, except for a bit at the beginning: "Who--? Chell?" This sent goosebumps down my limbs, all telling me that this isn't normal. The turret continued by complaining about 'putting him back down.' Which reminded me of how a father would try ordering their child to stop acting in a way, or doing something. My mind complained about how illogical this all was. My body remained stubborn, as well as the rest of my mind. I have spent time and money to get this Goddamn game, and I am gonna Goddamn play it! '' I sighed, continuing the game with little differences. I smiled as Wheatley's betrayal was about to play out. I pressed the stalemate button as this dialogue was starting. Delivered by GLaDOS: "Don't do it, Chell! I--" Then the scripted scene continued, the robotic arms lifting around GLaDOS' head as she emitted a scream. I cussed at myself, "What!? 'Chell, I' what!? All I had to do was wait for a couple seconds, that might just explain this!!" I growled, slumping down as 'The Fall' chapter began. Then another change occurred, a bit of dialogue that changed a lot. It was a bit that caused controversy, where Wheatley, the new antagonist, insulted Chell by calling her an 'adopted fatty,' to which GLaDOS replies, "What is wrong with being adopted?" Before explaining that, "I know you're adopted, and, yes, it's sad." Or something similar. But, instead, something like this, "No, you're not adopted. Trust me, I know 100%." Normally, the actual dialogue seemed... Restrained, how would an A.I. Know Chell would be adopted? But this? This was a sort of curiosity-peaking fear. The part where GLaDOS claims to have 'found Chell's birth parents' rings in my mind. This just adds fuel to the brewing pot. All the dialogue was the same. The phenomenon slowed to a halt, as the following chapter continued normally, up until the point where GLaDOS explains the player's fear that she'll turn against you once in control again. I once again played too fast for the secret that was getting on my nerves. "-I think there's actually something really wrong with me... Look, Chell, about earlier, when you pressed that stalemate button, I... Have to tell you something... About Caroline, about... Me--" I then enter the next test chamber, ending the dialogue. Out of pure frustration, I pause the game, a single theory throbbing at the back of my mind; '' Cave Johnson and Caroline... No, it's impossible! '' I groaned, continuing to play as I make my way to Wheatley, commencing the final boss fight as thoughts pounded in my head, clouding my senses as I open a portal on the moon, creating a vacuum. I watched the cutscene in relief. I had taken several breaks, of course, I'm not the type to obsessively play games. I heard a gaping difference: "Where Caroline lives inside my brain." Normally, an announcer would declare that Caroline was deleted, but it never played. And her dialogu was delivered with more love than her usual voice. I sighed, relaxing as the Turret Song began to play. But, the Italian was replaced by English vocals, and I heard those: Dear beautiful, my beautiful darling. My child, in the estimation of the estimation. To my dear, farewell! '' My dear child, why do not you walk far away from Science?'' '' My dear, my dear child.'' '' My Lovely.'' '' My Dear,'' '' My Dear. '' To my little girl, a clear, dear to me. I stared at my monitor, shivering as I heard an unfamiliar voice... Sobbing. It took long for me to realize who was speaking... It was Chell. Some will say, 'How come I haven't seem this?' To which I can only theorize. If I'm correct, Valve has this game downloaded every 'x' number of downloads, so only a small portion of people will ever play it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Portal